


I'll Make You Feel

by toynbeees



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toynbeees/pseuds/toynbeees
Summary: '"I've never been in love," he admitted quietly. His eyes, such a rich shade of copper brown, refused to meet yours. "I don't think I know how."Smiling softly, you leaned across the hospital bed, cupped his cheeks with gentle hands, and whispered, "then let me teach you."Otto's gaze shifted, face scrunched in disbelief - yet before he had the chance to reply, you kissed him.'
Relationships: Otto Octavius/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a single Otto/Reader fic on here, so I vowed to fix that. If I have to be the sole provider of this tag, then I accept my fate.

Bare white walls, the acrid smell of antiseptic, harsh yellow lights that made your head ache - this was why you _hated_ hospitals. Doctors and nurses hurried past, no time to spare for you or your questions. Your legs were beginning to ache from standing, but there were no seats available in this cramped little hallway.

Across from you, Gwen Stacy hovered, shoulder scrunched against the wall. For the last twenty minutes she had been anxiously tapping her foot, the sound echoing too loudly in your ears, and her features were crumpled into a delicate frown. "Not knowing is the worst part," she grumbled, "why is Peter taking so long? He was only going in to say hi."

"I didn't even think Peter and Octavius _liked_ each other," you replied. Truthfully, your nerves were shot, and not just because you had waited in the hospital for Dr. Octavius' _entire_ surgery. You wanted to be the first to visit, but as always Peter Parked had swooped in at the last minute and stolen that chance from you-

As if on cue, the heavy hospital door creaked open, and Peter's familiar face appeared in the doorway. He slipped into the hall - and maybe you were imagining it, but he looked paler than usual. Like whatever conversation he had planned didn't go so well.

"How is he?" were the first words from your lips. The glaring hospital lights were too bright, and you found yourself squinting against the harshness. Palms rubbing at your temples, you tried to catch a quick glimpse into the room before Peter closed the door.

"He's... fine," Peter replied awkwardly. Leaning against the now closed door, he folded his arms and looked between you and Gwen. "He needs rest, but he'll recover - but it's not that simple."

Your eyes flickered to Gwen. In the few short months you'd been teaching at Horizon, just about everything that could go wrong, _had_ gone wrong. You'd also learned that the words _it's not that simple_ were never good. "So, what? He's being kept in for observation, or..?"

Ruffling his dark hair, Peter winced. "I'd say it's better you spoke to him yourself, but Doctor Octavius said no more visitors."

"Well I'll just come back tomorrow, then-"

"At all."

Ouch. Your heart stuttered, disappointment settling heavily in your stomach. It was no secret that Octavius preferred his own company, but you'd spent so much time together recently, you assumed he'd at least be grateful to see you. You thought of all the quiet evenings spent together grading papers, the excitement in his eyes when you'd helped solve an equation for his prized experiment, the first time he'd shown you the finished product.

Well, that hadn't ended out so well in the end. Max had put a stop to all of that and, well, now he was here. Looking back on it, you sort of understood why he didn't want to see you. Shit.

"He probably just needs time to recover," Gwen supplied, offering a bright eyed smile. One that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll stop by tomorrow after school, if he isn't out before then."

Peter offered you a sympathetic shrug, although his gaze didn't quite meet yours. He and Gwen walked off together, disappearing down the long hallway and turning the corner a minute later.

You should go home - that was obvious. It was late, and you hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, not to mention that the headache had settled into your skull right behind your eyes. And you _wanted_ to go home, really, except for that little itch that wouldn't leave you alone. You needed to know that Octavius was okay, that Peter's shiftiness was all in your head.

So, against better judgement, you tapped on the door and let yourself in.

The room was dimly lit, such a stark contrast from the harsh yellow lights of the hall that your vision swam. For a moment, all you saw was blackness - then your eyes began to adjust, pieces of the room falling into place as you looked around. The big window, curtains drawn. A little metal table with flowers. And the hospital bed, with Octavius' broad form turned away from you. 

For a split second, you swore you were imagining things. You saw the pale blue hospital gown, Octavius' fluffy blond hair, the covers pulled up around his waist... but there was a huge, hulking shape attached to his back that just didn't make sense. What-

"Are you going to keep staring, or come inside?"

Oh. Right. Letting the door fall closed, you edged into the room. It was cold, hence the blankets, and you tugged your sleeves over shivering hands. "Peter said you didn't want visitors," you murmured. It seemed wrong, somehow, to speak too loudly in the eerie quiet. "But he left, and I wanted to see you before I left, too."

He shifted, a formless shape under the blankets pooling around him - and then it clicked. That huge metal _thing_ on his back, it was connected to four long, hanging metal tubes suspended on a makeshift frame. You'd seen this before, spent hours watching Octavius as he worked on this very piece of equipment. 

You snapped back to reality as Octavius huffed, his dark eyes turning to you. Physically, he looked perfectly fine - but the dark expression on his face told you he was anything but. "You're wondering about these," he gestured to the metal tubes - no, _arms._ "Parker did, too. Apparently during the explosion at Horizon High they were fused to my nervous system. They cannot be removed."

"Did the doctors try-"

"They tried _everything._ It isn't possible. I am... stuck like this. Permanently."

Slowly, step by step, you had been creeping toward him. You managed to perch on the end of the bed without Octavius' protests, ankles neatly crossed. You wanted to take his hand or brush his hair from his eyes, but something kept you from reaching out. Maybe it was the way his expression twisted at your closeness, or the way he turned away, but you're body refused to let you make that last step.

Peter had led you to think he was angry that you had helped him with a failed experiment. Now, you knew, he simply didn't want you seeing him like this. Your heart ached for him, and that desire to touch him only grew.

"You saved the school, Octavius." You had always called each other by surname, something that once felt natural but now felt stilted. Awkward. Like talking to a stranger. "What happened was awful and you've sacrificed a lot, but Horizon High survived because of you."

"Yet my experiment was still destroyed, and now I'm... _this._ " 

"It's not so bad," you assured him. This time you _did_ reach out, a careful hand placed above his knee, a reassuring squeeze above the blankets. Octavius didn't flinch away, and you took that as a good sign. "There are stranger people out there," you murmured, "and I think this is kind of cool."

"You think that because you won't have to live with it," he snapped - and there was the Otto Octavius you remembered, his words sharp and expression sharper. Some of the fire had come back into his voice, but for once you weren't sure it was a good thing. "I've been an outcast for my entire life, but at least before it was for things I could control."

Oh. You wanted so badly just to wrap him in your arms, to burrow your face into his shoulder and mumble sweet reassurances as you inhaled the scent of him. Octavius wouldn't let you do any of those things, though, would never allow you to indulge him in something as silly as _comfort._ Instead, you let your hand trail across the bed until you found his hand, and squeezed. 

Maybe it was the low lighting, or your own exhaustion catching up, but you swore he _flushed._ A gentle, rosy pink spread across his cheeks as he looked away. A low grunt of effort left him as he attempted to sit up, only for that lovely expression to turn sour as pain flashed across his eyes.

"Here, let me help," you offered. For once, Octavius let you. Carefully, as if holding a cracked china doll, you slipped an arm around his waist and eased him up, hand sinking into his plush side. Octavius scowled the entire time, but he didn't resist, and with a flutter in your chest you realised this was the closest you had ever been to him. Swallowing thickly and ignoring the way your chest stuttered, you reluctantly pulled away.

Before you could shove your hands in the depths of your pockets, Octavius' own hand shot out to grab yours. You froze, and so did he, staring at each other with wide, unsure eyes as he clutched you like a lifeline. Something flickered in his dark eyes, something you couldn't place, but there was a tenderness there that you had never seen before.

"Otto, I..." you trailed off, gaze falling to your entwined hands. His palms were rough with callouses, his nails chipped and dry. Worker's hands. _Scientist's_ hands.

He laughed, then - a tiny sound barely more than a whisper in the quiet room. "That's the first time you've called me Otto."

Oh. You realised, with a rush of delight, that he was _right._ It had slipped from you without thought, but his name just felt so right on your lips.

"Look," he huffed, and you were still close enough to feel his breath against your skin. He smelled of hospital disinfectant, harsh and acidic - but the scent of his favourite mellow coffee lingered too. "I know I haven't always been the easiest to get along with. I'm sorry for that." His hand, still wrapped around yours, tightened.

It was rare for Octavius - _Otto -_ to allow himself these moments of honesty. You softened, a sigh leaving your lips, free hand fluttering to brush across his cheek. Your heart stuttered then, and you were ready to snap your hand away - but to your surprise, he only leaned into your touch. It made you wonder how long it had been since Otto had really gotten close to someone. The last time he had _allowed_ somebody to get close. Letting your thumb skim across his soft jawline, you let your gentle gaze sweep across him.

He was cute. You'd always thought so, with his short hair and rounded face, eyes bright with intelligence you couldn't hope to match. Otto was short and thick, something you'd always found charming, his arms corded with muscle yet still blanketed in a layer of softness. Even now, pale faced and ill, he looked lovely.

You must have been staring, because when your eyes refocused Otto was flushed again, a rosy pink that took away some of that sickly edge. "I know I look awful, especially with these new... additions," he muttered, "so I can't blame you; but couldn't you be more subtle?"

"Otto," you replied, his name leaving you as hardly even a whisper, "you've got me all wrong. That's not it at all." Without even noticing, you had inched closer. Free hand pressed into the mattress, head tilted low so your hair tickled Otto's shoulders, you were close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his face. He had little flecks of green in those rich brown eyes, something you'd never noticed before, and the sight left you breathless.

"Then what is it?" he demanded, quiet yet firm. He was watching you hover above him, lips slightly parted, adorably round eyebrows furrowed in silent question. Oh, you loved that expression.

With one hand still cradling the side of his face, you let your fingers trail across his exposed collarbone. "Well," you murmured, "I was just thinking about how much I adore you." There. It was out in the open now. The words made your stomach flip and chest flutter, like you were a schoolgirl with her first crush all over again, but you held his gaze with gentle eyes.

Otto's expression softened, the last of the harshness melting from his face. Like maybe, just maybe, he believed you. "You don't mean that-"

"I do," you cut in. Although you liked this new, mild tempered Otto, you hated that self-deprecating undertone. He was brilliant, and intelligent - and yes, _handsome._ Even with four new metal appendages attached to his spine. Truly, that didn't make him any less. Nothing could change how you felt about him. You told him as much, hand dropping from his face to entwine your fingers through his own. "I love you, Otto. I think I always has. None of this changes that. Not the experiments, or Horizon, or _these._ " Absently, you reached out to touch one. It was oddly warm, despite the chill in the hospital room.

He shivered under your touch, like he could _feel_ you. If they were attached to his nervous system now, you supposed he probably could. Otto's hand twitched in yours, like he didn't know what to do with himself, and whispered, "you love me?"

"I do, but you've always been so aloof I... well, I figured you didn't feel the same - and it's okay, if you don't." Squeezing his hand, you bit down on your lip, eyes shifting away. You'd kept it a secret for so long, although you had the feeling plenty of others knew. It was only Otto who never saw it.

When you risked looking back at him, he was smiling softly. A rare sight, and yet one you loved. Yet it was tinged with something you couldn't quite place. Regret? "I've never been in love," he admitted quietly. His eyes, such a rich shade of copper brown, refused to meet yours. "I don't think I know how."

The words hurt, your chest aching for him, but it wasn't surprising. Not really. So you took a risk. Smiling softly, you leaned across the hospital bed, cupped his cheeks with gentle hands, and whispered, "then let me teach you."

Otto's gaze shifted, face scrunched in disbelief - yet before he had the chance to reply, you kissed him.

God, his lips were soft. And full. Admittedly you'd spent a lot of time thinking about his lips, how they'd feel against your own - now that you knew, it was so much better than you'd imagined. The kiss was awkward, all clashing teeth and warm breath but you didn't even _care._ Eyes slipping closed, you pressed yourself closer and slid an arm around his broad waist.

Slowly, second by second, Otto melted into your embrace. As his body relaxed he let out a breathless gasp, lips parting, and kissed you back with tentative shyness. He was clumsy, inexperienced, but when his hand came to tangle in your hair, you forgot about it all. The only thing that mattered was _him,_ and how good he felt in your arms, and how much you wanted him to-

A creak filled your ears, the sound of a door opening. Eyes flying wide you darted back, cheeks burning red, turning to stare at the now open doorway. A stout nurse stood there, light from the hall flooding the room, her brows quirked. "Oh no, don't let me interrupt. I'm just here to provide Doctor Octavius here his medication."

You cast him a shy glance, cheeks continuing to burn. "Right. I should... probably go?"

His response was a nervous laugh, one that made your heart stutter. "That's probably for the best," he replied - voice steady, expression carefully blank.

You shouldn't have been disappointed - this was Otto Octavius as you'd always known him. Calm. Collected. Yet as you stood, brushing down the wrinkles in your jeans, you couldn't help but feel a swell of disappointment at his dismissive tone. You still pecked his cheek on the way out, feeling a bolt of reassurance when he didn't pull away. "I'll stop by when I can, if you're not out beforehand," you mumbled.

When you sidled past the nurse, she sent you a stern look, but said nothing. No sooner were you in the glaring hallway when she closed the door with a _snap,_ and you didn't even have the chance to wave goodbye.

Standing in that horribly bright hallway, cheeks still hot, you let out a sigh. You still felt his arms around your waist, your own hands touching his warm skin. Pressing a hand to your face, you willed the flush to calm. It didn't work.

 _I'll visit him tomorrow,_ you vowed, _and we'll talk about this. Properly._


	2. Chapter 2

You did not, in fact, return to the hospital the following day. Otto had been released that morning, and hadn't come back to the school. Without his number or any other way to contact him... well, you'd accepted the fact that he wasn't coming back. To the school or to you.

Anyway, there were papers to grade and experiments to check on, not to mention you'd hardly slept after everything that happened at Horizon High. And, if you let yourself be truthful, you were avoiding Otto. Avoiding him because you knew what he was like, knew your confession had come unprompted, knew you'd seen a rare side of Otto that few were lucky enough to see.

Except, you weren't sure he meant any of that himself, because, well, it had been three days and he hadn't even attempted to contact you. He knew your hours, knew he was welcome to stop by even if Horizon High hadn't been so generous.

So you'd taken to your lab, holing up in the little corner section that, when you first started working at Horizon, you'd turned into something of a sitting area. Tucked away behind the extensive lab equipment and various shelves, was a stained coffee table laden with empty coffee mugs, a bookcase, and a comfy fold out sofa bed you'd spent several nights passing out on after a hard day of work. Sometimes it was just easier than driving home, and now it provided the extra comfort of being tucked away from sight.

And, given that your lab needed a passcode to enter - a passcode only you knew - you'd been blissfully undisturbed the entire day.

Papers lay sprawled out across the coffee table. Or at least, across the space that wasn't occupied by the copious coffee mugs that crowded half the space. These papers were overdue to be graded, a great excuse for your current position locked away from the world, but sometimes you had to wonder what these kids came up with. They were great, intelligent young people - but sometimes you wondered if they'd ever listened in an English class. 

Music played softly from the wireless speakers mounted to one of your lab tables - it nearly drowned out the sound of a hesitant knock. Just two short raps on the lab door, easy to miss. Yet you _did_ hear it, head snapping up to stare, bewildered. You weren't expecting visitors, especially considering how you'd kept to yourself these last three days. Essays forgotten, you ambled to the door.

Upon opening the door, you expected to see Max, or perhaps one of your students. You weren't prepared to see Otto Octavius himself, swaddled in a massive hoodie that just barely hid his new metal appendages from view. You _especially_ didn't expect his face to flush scarlet at the sight of you, from his cheeks right to the tip of his ears.

"Otto?" you mumbled, wondering if this was real. Had the endless coffee finally gotten to you? Or had you fallen asleep on the sofa, and this was all a weird, wonderful dream?

The healthy glow had returned to his skin, his eyes had regained their usual intelligent sparkle. Tiredness still clung to the deep purple circles underneath his eyes, but you were struck by how good he looked. He smiled, something rare in itself, but coupled with his pink tinted cheeks he looked absolutely _wonderful._

"Why are you here?" the words left your lips without thought, but there was no edge to them. Stepping aside, you allowed Otto to pass by. His shoulder brushed yours as he stepped into the lab, and that small touch had you all but melting. Following him inside, you let the lab door click closed.

Otto paused in the middle of the room. He had been inside your lab dozens of times before, knew each nook and cranny as if it were his own, but now he looked around with a dazed expression. "I considered stopping by before," he said, face settling back into that familiar, guarded blankness. "But I didn't know if Horizon would allow me back. I apologise if it seemed like I was... avoiding you. In truth, I was."

Guilt swelled in your chest, knowing you had been avoiding him, too. Awkwardly, you shuffled closer, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Otto didn't flinch away, but he did turn to you with a questioning look. In reply, you murmured, "I thought, maybe, that you changed your mind. That you regretted what we did."

His expression furrowed, thick brows knitting together. He had told you, once, that he thought his eyebrows were ridiculous. Like the rest of him, you loved them. "I know I'm not good at... _this._ Until I met you, I had never had romantic inclinations towards anybody." Otto must have been feeling brave today, because he reached out with one broad hand to flick hair from your eyes. His hand rested on your cheek a moment longer than necessary, his expression turning fond. "I haven't always been straight forward with my feelings, but know that I didn't regret our kiss, nor do I doubt my feelings for you. I only... I only hope that you still feel the same."

"Oh Otto," you breathed, face inches from him, "how could I _not_ love you?"

He couldn't seem to find the words to reply, because instead of words it was nervous laughter that left his lips. His lovely face crinkled into a look of disbelief, eyes darting away.

"I mean it," you murmured, "let me show you." One hand came to cup his jaw, mimicking the way his own still held your cheek. The other came to rest on his wide hip, wishing there weren't so many layers between you. Sure, you understood his desire to hide the results of his experiments from the world... but he was also hiding that wonderful body from _you._

There were no protests as you led Otto to the corner of the lab. Momentarily, you wished you'd had the foresight to tidy up - but the sofa itself was clear, and that was all you needed. Firm arms pushed Otto down, and he sank wordlessly into the sofa. Smiling softly, you planted your knees on either side of him - it wasn't easy, not with Otto's thick waist and the metal contraption fighting for sofa space, but you managed to settle on top of him, arms braced on either side of his head.

"A-are you sure you want this?"

You fought the urge to roll your eyes, but the feeling of his soft, pliable body beneath yours was... _distracting._ "I'm initiating, aren't I?" you replied, sweeping down to trail a line of kisses along his exposed beck. "Do you?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered out - and his hands shot out to clamp around your thighs, tight enough to send a thrill shooting through you. "More than anything."

You continued to kiss along his neck, dipping down to the zipper of his enormous hoodie. He always wore these things, yet never big enough to drown him quite like this. As necessary as this adjustment was, it was beginning to annoy you. Tugging at the zip, you barely lifted your lips from Otto's skin long enough to tug the fabric from his shoulders. The kisses continued, and you savoured each one; across his shoulder, his collarbone, down to the dip of his ribs between his chest.

Otto was _writhing_ beneath you now, and with a jolt of delight you realised one thing - if you wanted this, it was in best interests to be quick. It was wonderful to think that _you_ were the one to bring out this side of Otto; the one to turn him into a flushed, embarrassed mess.

 _God,_ he was stunning.

You didn't hesitate to peel the rest of the hoodie from his body. Tossed aside, it crumpled into a pile somewhere behind your coffee table. Underneath he wore a simple black t-shirt that clung to the contours of his body. It joined the growing pile, discarded and forgotten - and _oh,_ what you saw underneath was a treat. Although underneath those layers of clothes he could have been mistaken for simply stocky, the truth was that Otto was _big._ His strong arms were corded with muscle, but there was a softness to him, too. His chest was dusted with blond hair, hair that continued down to his ample stomach.

Heat pooled low in your abdomen and you squirmed, letting out a sigh. Without thinking, you let a hand trail over his chest, enjoying how his hair tickled your palm. "Perfect," you mumbled - and then you closed those last few inches between you, crushing your lips to his. 

You put every ounce of love into that kiss, months of unsaid words and chaste glances finally let out. Otto tasted of coffee - or was that you? - and his lips were so deliciously _soft,_ just like the rest of him. He kissed back in earnest, unpractised and clumsy, but his eagerness only spurred you on more. Somewhere along the line you had forgotten to hold yourself up, instead dropping your entire weight onto Otto's lap, and you took the chance to wrap both arms around his waist. The two of you were crushed together, but still it wasn't enough.

His hand tangled in your hair, the other trailing absent shapes along your thigh. Your _bare_ thigh, because you'd chosen to wear a dress today and now it was riding up along your legs. When you clenched your thighs around his middle, Otto let out a groan against your lips.

When the two of you reluctantly parted, breathing heavy, you were already making quick work of his jeans. His arousal began to dig into the inside of your thigh as you worked and it only made you fumble more, eager hands unable to find purchase.

Otto, flushed faced and grinning like you had never seen before, gently swatted your hand away. "Let me," he offered. Although in truth he didn't do much better than you, stumbling over the zip before wriggling out of his jeans. It was worth it though, and the sight of his thick thighs had you _drooling._ He noticed, cheeks somehow turning even redder.

"Time I returned the favour," you murmured against his ear. By now your entire torso was alight with arousal, every inch of your body overheating with excitement. Lifting the dress above your head, it soon joined the pile of Otto's clothes somewhere behind you. 

Otto's eyes shot wide and you let him admire you. It was only fair, considering you couldn't take your eyes off of him. Everything about him was _gorgeous,_ and you felt a stroke of pride seeing how he gazed at you with equal desire. "You're..." it seemed he couldn't finish the thought, swallowing thickly as his gaze swept across your breasts, then darted lower.

It was clear by the hardness digging into you what Otto wanted. _Hell,_ this exact scenario had occurred to you more than once, during late nights where you were stuck grading essays but wishing for something else.

Unable and unwilling to linger any longer, you captured Otto's lips in yours once more. You didn't think you could ever tire of this. Your mind was a mess of half formed thoughts you couldn't finish, focused entirely on how _good_ he felt against you. You practically sank into him, and that alone was enough to drive you wild. 

Gently, still pressed against him, you reached between your joined legs to take him in your hands. He felt modest against your palms, hefty not in length but _girth,_ and although you didn't know it was possible, your desire for him grew. Panting now, you turned your attentions to his chest, nibbling on the soft flesh there as you guided him into you.

And _oh,_ it was more wonderful than you could have imagined. Otto bucked beneath you, sending you tumbling against his chest - but his eagerness didn't deter you. If anything it only made you feel _better,_ enjoying how he twisted and writhed beneath you. Propped up with your elbows on the back of the sofa, you matched his pace with a low, eager moan.

As inexperienced as he was, you knew Otto wouldn't last long. In the haze of your fuzzy brain you didn't care, not when he felt so good underneath you, his hands clenched around your thighs until you just _knew_ they were going to bruise. Letting out a soft moan, you dropped your head against the crook of his neck, loving the way one hand automatically reached out to run through your hair.

It wasn't long before Otto's thrusts became erratic, his breath coming in short, heavy pants. The hand on your thigh clenched and unclenched; the other twisted into your hair. "I don't- I don't think-"

"It's all right," you stuttered against his skin, your breath sending goose bumps along his shoulder. "Let go." You pressed a kiss to the curve of his neck, teeth grazing along the tender skin until you left a trail of hickeys where his neck met jaw.

That was what did it, you thought, as Otto let out a strangled groan. It was so loud you were sure half of Horizon heard it, such a _beautiful_ sound that it left you reeling. The heat within you reached its climax - as did you - and his name spilled from your lips as you clenched around him. 

The warmth of your combined released pooled between you, but in that moment the state of the sofa was the furthest thing from your mind. Still on top of Otto, you let your whole body relax, lips ghosting across any part of him you could reach. Then you collapsed by his side, face flushed but breathing beginning to return to normal.

Something cold and metallic touched your waist - you glanced down to see one of Otto's extra appendages pull you against him. When you met his gaze he was scarlet. "I'm sorry - is that too strange?"

"They're a part of you," you replied tiredly, "so no, not strange at all." You were happy to cuddle into his side, one leg slung over his, wrapped in both human _and_ robotic arms. After a ride like that you were too exhausted to care - but you wouldn't have, anyway. You meant it when you said you loved him - _all_ of him. Smiling, you sank into him.

You must have dozed off, because when you woke, blearily drifting back to consciousness, Otto's hoodie had been laid over you. You were cold and sticky, your hair a messy halo around your head, but it was a sweet touch. Sitting up, you saw Otto - shirtless but now clothed on his bottom half - holding two huge cups of coffee.

"I have to leave soon, I'm afraid," he apologised, passing a cup to you, "I'm... not supposed to be here. If anyone else from Horizon sees me-"

"I get it," you cut in before he could begin a whole spiel. You took the coffee from his outstretched hand, then pat the seat beside you. It was going to be the _worst_ trying to clean the sofa, but for now you didn't care. "At least stay to finish the coffee pot?"

He glanced to the pot on the table to the left. It was still half full, enough for at least two more cups. Smiling, he settled down beside you. "I'm sure I could manage that."

"Good," you replied, snuggling into his side. Even though you were clammy and cold, Otto was pleasantly warm. You took a moment to enjoy it, inhaling the scent of sweetened coffee. Huh. He even remembered how you liked it - of all things, it was _that_ that made you smile.

"I won't be returning to Horizon," Otto spoke, kissing the top of your head, "Osborn Academy offered me a place as a teacher there. But... I'm free on Friday, if you would like to go somewhere?"

"Like a date?" you teased.

Tilting your head, you saw how his cheeks flared pink. You'd never tire of seeing him like this - so open. Genuine. "Like a date. If that's what you want?"

Nudging his side - careful of the hot coffee, of course - you muffled your laughter by shoving your face into his chest. Delight lit up your entire body, heart skipping. "Of course, Otto. Anything you want."

"Anything?" He sounded sceptical.

Against his chest, you murmured an affirmative.

To your surprise, he guided the coffee cup from your hands. It joined his on the stained table, not bothering with coasters. Your hands, suddenly empty, were replaced by Otto's own. He grinned, something you felt _honoured_ to be allowed to witness, and murmured, "then how about round two?"

The sensible person that you were, you didn't turn him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, my third earnest attempt at NSFW and I didn't want to get too graphic with it. Still, I hope it satisfies the cravings for the few Otto fans out there <3 I know you exist, and now there's actually something out there for y'all to read!


End file.
